


We Too Are Alike

by SeraphimHyde



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adult Content, Awesome Nyota Uhura, Eventual Romance, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimHyde/pseuds/SeraphimHyde
Summary: Not really a reader insert, since she has established features and such...Corinne McGrath has been through the ringer. She takes a deal from her ex husband to not disclose what happened with the divorce and somehow ends up forced into early retirement.The only person who is still on her side is longtime friend Nyota Uhura who gets her a position on the Enterprise as a medical officer.My first fan fic, so be patient. Also be aware Corinne has a mouth on her and will use my favorite string of expletives. You'll know it when you see it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**The Proposition**

Corinne McGrath, divorcé, former medical officer, early retiree, and generally grumpy woman sipped her bourbon as she waited on her friend Nyota Uhura to show up. Their agreement to meet for drinks said nothing about Corinne not being able to start without her. She needed a drink, badly. Early retirement may sound amazing to most, but to Corinne it was essentially a punishment. Her ex-husband had convinced everyone at their station that she was a soul sucking harpy. So no one wanted her as part of their crew. Not to mention Wayne McGrath had paid her handsomely to keep quiet about what caused their divorce. She hoped the hussy he left her for had some incurable space disease that made his dick rot off.

"Glad you're making that face at your drink and not me," came the soothing voice of Nyota from behind her. Instantly the scowl faded into a smile, not faked for once. "Never, you're my bestie." Both women laughed at the childish word as Nyota slipped onto a stool beside her friend. Nyota ordered her drink and the women sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the fact their friendship stood the test of time.

Corinne had started watching the other patrons, almost jumping when Uhura spoke beside her. "I have a proposition for you, Rinne."

Corinne turned to her friend, propping her cheek against her hand and batting her green eyes. "If you had done this years ago you could have saved me a ton of trouble."

Uhura laughed lightly patting Corinne's arm. "Lovely as you are, you aren't my type, Rinne. I meant for work. Captain Kirk agreed to let you work on the Enterprise. I know sitting idle will just make you crazy." She appeared worried, looking Corinne over to see if anything showed how well or how badly she was handling everything. She knew the divorce was nasty. The moment they came onto Earth for shore leave she had been bombarded by people supporting Wayne, not one good word about Corinne.

"You mean _has_, it _has_ driven me insane." Downing the last of her bourbon she ordered another, the bartender looking to Nyota to let her know Corinne was close to her cut off. "Sitting idly and being isolated is no way to live. He turned my family against me, Ny. I shouldn't have taken that deal, the non disclosure made things end. It also ended my life here on Earth and any other station."

Nyota couldn't help but wince. So it was true. She had heard a whisper of a rumor, but it was cast aside by whomever said it. They had laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing ever. Wayne? Cheat on Corinne? Bullocks! He had given her everything. Then they want on about how Corinne had been jealous, slacking on her work. Of course now she was drunk, but who could blame her?

Uhura paid for both of their drinks before standing. "Come on, Rinne. Let's get you home and sober. Then we can talk about the offer."

\-----

The next day Corinne groaned and rolled over to grab the glass of water and pain killers she kept beside the bed. She had just set the glass back down when she felt Nyota move beside her. She smiled, glad to have one friend. "You sure I am not your type, Ny? Been awhile since someone slept with me."

She felt the bed move as Nyota laughed, then turned around. "You'll be the first to know when I change my mind, Rinne." Ever the professional, Nyota got out of bed and began to get ready finding her old bag of toiletries under the sink. "About that offer. Captain Kirk has agreed to let you join the Enterprise. It will essentially be a demotion, as you were the head of your medical department, but it's work."

Corinne wrinkled her nose. She had heard of Doctor McCoy. He seemed about as pleasant as a bag of hornets. But she had been going stir crazy. "What if they have heard about me from Wayne?"

Nyota poked her head out of the bathroom, somehow already well groomed. Corinne envied her that ability. "I'll smack them myself."C

Corinne chuckled, Ny could get pretty protective. "When do I meet the Captain and my new boss?"

"Today, if you're up to it. We still have leave for a day or two for you to get everything together." Came a muffled reply, Nyota no doubt brushing her teeth now.

Corinne sighed, may as well. No worse being alone in space than on Earth. Not to mention at least there she could speak to Ny on a regular basis. Communication in space had come a long way but it was still spotty. "Deal. I'll meet them. Who else will be there?"

Nyota came out of the bathroom looking like she always did. So perfect, she tossed Corinne her Starfleet uniform. "Captain Kirk, McCoy, and Spock. You'll do fine, just get dressed."


	2. Begging for a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's writing while she should be getting ready for work? Obviously not me. I am a great employee.
> 
> I plan to rewatch the Original Series so I can fine tune my characterization of everyone.
> 
> Also, first two Kudos! Wish I could frame it. I may have said alloud, "THEY LIKE ME, THEY REALLY LIKE ME." My co-workers were a bit creeped out.
> 
> Chapter two go!

Corinne and Nyota left the apartment shortly after eating a quick breakfast. Corinne had her brown curly hair pulled up into a bun, most of her time getting ready was spent making sure no small curls were escaping. Occasionally she glanced over to Nyota, just to make sure she was still there. She had no idea how badly this whole thing had affected her. She expected her friend to disappear at any moment. Or to turn to her and say that Wayne was right. The two women were holding hands so that they didn't lose each other in the crowd, Corinne not noticing how she tightened her grip on the other woman's hand. Nyota noticed, glancing behind her to Corinne who looked so lost in her own thoughts, staring at where their fingers were entwined.

For the most part people left the two alone. It was the afternoon so most were off getting their lunch or still at work. Occasionally someone would try to sell them something, perfume, a dress, one guy loudly offered them the latest in food synthesizing. Both were glad they didn't run into anyone who would bring up the divorce. Corinne didn't want to deal with it and Nyota thought Corinne too fragile at the moment. By the time they reached the Enterprise, where they wanted to interview Corinne, she was completely lost in thought and bumped into Nyota when she suddenly stopped. Below her breath Corinne cursed, though Nyota recognized Corinne's favored line of curses. "Not surprised you still say that," she remarked with a laugh.

Corinne released the other woman's hand, laughing nervously. "Yea, been trying to break the habit." She fussed with her hair, hoping she wasn't messing it up as she couldn't actually see herself. Beside her she heard Nyota click her tongue, soon after a hand moved to help her out.

"You do know I am just pretending to fix your hair, right?"

Corrine chuckled, of course she knew. She waved a hand dismissively, "Can't fix perfection anyway. Let's do this!"

\----

The Enterprise was nothing like any of the ships Corinne had served on before. Even with most of the staff on shore leave there was activity, people who decided to stay on board, maintenance crews from Earth making sure things were top notch. This made her feel less weird as she and Nyota walked through the halls of the ship. Other ships had been completely empty. She had tended to stay on board to get away from Wayne and blind herself to the fact that the sweet intern was more than just studying under him. She snorted at her own joke, earning a raised eyebrow from Nyota. "Just thinking how Fiona did more than study under Wayne."

There was a brief pause as Nyota processed whether she should join in the laughter, but eventually she did. "That is horrible and unprofessional."

Shrugging, Corinne focused on the data pad in her hands. She had notes on the ship, barebones notes. She still wanted to seem prepared. "You didn't say it was a lie. Means you agree with me."

Nyota smiled, the catty smile Corinne had grown so fond of. "Means she did a lot of extra credit work." Both women laughed at this, Corinne slightly breathless when they reached the meeting room. Nyota had taken the roundabout way to give Rinne time to deal with her nerves. "Don't make me seem like a fool, Rinne."

Feigning offense, Corinne placed a hand on her heart her best southern accent. "I declare, Miss Nyota Uhura. Me? A fool? Hog's wash." Now she batted her eyes at her friend. "I am the epitome of professionalism."

A snort and a soft "Uh huh" were the last thing Corinne heard before the doors opened with a soft whoosh and she was ushered into the room by Nyota.

Inside the room seemed like every other conference room she had seen on a ship. A large table, uncomfortable chairs surrounding it. The decorations were always sparse if there at all. What caught Corinne's eye was the three men seated at the table. It seemed two of them, a dark haired Vulcan and a brown haired human had just been disagreeing about something. The human looked angry, the Vulcan had the signature passive look she had come to know. Between them was James T. Kirk, the captain. This was who Corinne studied the most. She had heard so many stories about the man. From Nyota and plenty of other sources of course. The phrase, 'The man, the myth, the legend' came briefly to mind.

The Captain stood, walking toward Corinne and Nyota, extending his hand for a handshake. An old custom but it was one that Corinne was familiar with. She took the offered hand and gave it a brief shake, hoping he wasn't put off by how cold her fingers were.

"These are Spock and Doctor McCoy, they will also be sitting in on the interview." He motioned to the Vulcan and then the human. "Lieutenant Uhura said some great things about you, Mrs. McGrath," the Captain motioned for the ladies to take a seat, taking his place between the other two men.

Corinne wouldn't flinch at the use of her married name. She really should change it. "Good, she left out all the bad stuff." She mentally kicked herself for that, though at least everyone but Mr. Spock chuckled at the line. "Hopefully nothing too outlandish, it wouldn't be good if she said I was a miracle worker."

Beside her Nyota had a hard time keeping a straight face. Corinne reeled everything in shortly after, going serious. "I don't want to beg. I know my work speaks for itself and I hope Nyota told you how dedicated I am to my work." She paused, fighting the tears to forge on. "I need this. I need to be out there helping."

Immediately the mood changed for everyone in the small room. Below the table Nyota took her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Corinne needed this for so many reasons, at this moment being alone was added to the list. She didn't realize how much she missed not having someone to talk to.

Finally Captain Kirk cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Uhura has told me about everything that has transpired. We have all made the decision to take you on as a part of our medical staff. I am sure with your long work history you will be a great asset to our crew. Welcome to the Enterprise, Corinne McGrath."

Corinne was too busy grinning while fighting back happy tears to notice Spock looked like he wanted to say something. For once Doctor McCoy had a passive expression.


	3. Not Actually a Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know what's going on.

This isn't dead. Promise. I just had a lot of life stuff happening all at once. Hopefully I will get settled back into a normal-ish routine soon.


	4. Alcoholics Anonymoose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, the title of the chapter has little to do with the chapter.
> 
> I finally got a chapter written, though.
> 
> I recommend reading "Redshirts" by John Scalzi. It's a fun read.

Corinne didn’t have much to take onto the Enterprise with her, since she got rid of most of it. Some pictures of herself an Nyota, most others she deleted or threw away. Most of her pictures were on digital, though she had always like the practice of having a physical copy of the picture, a few she had on paper with wooden frames like she had once seen in a documentary about life on Earth from long ago. Most of these were her wedding pictures and pictures with Wayne. She hated to admit she spent way more time than she had wanted just staring at the pictures and regretting what happened. Holding onto the past wasn’t something she wanted to do, so she eventually got rid of those pictures as well and deleted the digital copies from her account. The space she had saved with removing all pictures marked as having Wayne in them shocked her.

What stopped her was a group of pictures with Wayne, Nyota, and herself. They looked so happy and young. Mostly young, she chuckled as she thought about that fact. They weren’t too old, but it was such a difference between then and now. The strange hairstyle she and Nyota had, just before they went to training, gravity defying Wayne had called it. Against regulations is what it was called when they enrolled into training. They went with a less wild look once they started, but the pictures she had were great memories. These she kept. Somehow they hurt less to look at, maybe because then they were all friends. Then things were simple and there was no talk of marriage and no talk of who got what in a nasty divorce. Then it was just them. Just a group of young people excited to start a new life.

Corinne also had a few trinkets, carefully packed and wrapped all from different times in the history of Earth. Others from different planets. It amazed her how similar the cultures from different planets ended up being. How alike the different things they made to show their appreciation of something they worshipped. Admittedly most of the things were replicas, the actual historical items in a museum carefully guarded and cared for as they were no doubt highly fragile. Her favorite was a trio of small porcelain figurines. They were from China, replicas that were mass produced but she found them endearing and cute. They were small and delicate looking, bright colors contrasting so nicely with the pristine white porcelain. She looked to the box they were in, reached in and put them in the bag she was carrying on with her. They would keep her company as she checked in and got her clearance to actually board the ship.

\---

It had taken way too long to pack, Corinne needed a drink after going through her stuff. She sighed, this was a thought she had way too often. The need or want of a drink. For now it wasn't to the point of addiction as she did it to soothe her nerves, but she made a note to keep the habit in check. Especially as she found herself grasping a crystal glass and some random amber liquid in a bottle in her other hand. Chuckling she hugged the bottle before putting it into the box she had her other things in. Just as she put it away she heard someone clearing their throat.

Surprise surprise she looked up to see Nyota. "Had a celebratory drink without me?" She questioned as she walked in, sitting down and gracefully crossing her legs.

Corinne plopped down on the couch beside her friend, groaning at how much her knees hurt. "Nah. Just packing it as carefully as possible. In case you're too busy to spend time with me when we become co-workers." She lightly patted Nyota's knee, they wore the uniform of the Enterprise. Nyota wore a beautiful red and Corinne the blue befitting a medical officer. "Of course, your visits better not be work related."

Nyota laughed as she stood, offering Corinne a hand to help her up. "I will resist the temptation to get hurt just to see you. Promise." Once Corinne was standing beside her, Nyota motioned to the door. "I didn't think you would, but just in case you changed your mind I wanted to make sure you showed up to your first day of work."

Corinne grabbed the bag she had some small things in, slinging it over her shoulder and lead the way out the door. "I considered it, but you know where I live."

Both women laughed as they walked out the door, Corinne taking one last look around her now empty apartment. It was goodbye. Goodbye to Earth for a very long time. Goodbye to Wayne and Fiona. Goodbye to the mess she had gotten herself into. She linked her arm with Nyota's, "It's almost as nerve wracking as the first day at the Academy. Thank you for coming to check on me."

\--

FINALLY. Corinne collapsed on the bed in her room taking deep calming breaths. She had to jump right in to the job and she FINALLY got a chance to lay down. The job itself was easy. She knew what she was doing. She was highly trained. Damn if Doctor McCoy didn't make her doubt that at times. The man was cantankerous, that was all she could describe him as. A grouch and just all around a moody old man.

She smirked, he wasn't that far off in age from her. He wasn't mean it was just tedious making sure things were to his standards. He wasn't that bad with her since she held her ground and was so far good at knowing when to back down. The newer medics they picked up alongside her were not so lucky. Of the four of them three had already broken down crying. Not because Doctor McCoy was mean, just he was intense and a perfectionist I. The three of them were not accustomed to the fast pace that the job actually required. Sure they could get things done, but they went at a snail's pace compared to those who had worked with Doctor McCoy for years and Corinne who had been doing this job for years.

Her Comm beeped to let her know someone was trying to get in touch with her. She hoped to hear the voice of Nyota or maybe that really cute guy from the Science team. Instead came the young and shaky voice of one of the girls from the Medical team. "Mrs. McGrath… can can I come to your quarters?"

Naomi was her name, Corinne remembered. Groaning she considered ignoring the call but the caretaker in her won out and she gave a tired, "Yea sure." Immediately Naomi let her know she was actually right outside. "Good thing I wasn't naked," Corinne grumbled as she sat up and gave the command to let Naomi in.

\---

Naomi Nakamura, Corinne finally remembered the girl's full name. Her family was of Japanese descent so she had taken a liking to Corinne's collection of knick knacks. Apparently they made Naomi feel some connection to Corinne. Naomi sipped tea, something Corinne recommended to calm her down, as she went into detail about how mean Doctor McCoy was. Corinne merely said a distant, "Mhm" now and then and merely nodded. She didn't think him mean, again a perfectionist. Not mean. She glanced at the small frame of Naomi. She would have been Wayne's type. He would have been mean to her.

Corinne wrinkled her nose. She had chastised him many times for how poorly he treated Fiona. She didn't know that was his tactic to soften the poor girl up. By the time he was finally nice to her, Fiona had been broken down. She had eaten up all the attention Wayne finally bestowed upon her. Corinne was wary of it, the sudden change of heart, but she trusted Wayne. She squeezed the mug in her hands, letting the heat distract her. Just in time for Naomi to move next to her and hug her. "Thank you, Mrs. McGrath. I needed someone who understands. I heard how horrible your husband can be, and knew you would listen."

This was the perfect time for Corinne to learn that she had a tick under her left eye. She could feel each pump of her heart, the vision in that eye going slightly blurry due to the movement. She rubbed her middle finger over it, smiling at Naomi. "Ex-husband. Doctor McCoy is nothing like him, so I think you're safe. He's just accustomed to people who are more experienced. You'll get there in time. Get some rest and I will see you early tomorrow."

At least Naomi had the sense to look ashamed at her words, giving Corinne another hug before leaving the room. Corinne got herself a strong drink, a sex on the beach she decided, and gave the command for the lights to go out. First she would down her well earned drink and then she would go to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, since she was going to give Doctor McCoy a taste of her own wrath.


	5. Easier Than Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfft. Corinne needs MORE trashy novels. They're fun.

Corinne repeated to herself that she was doing this to make the work environment better. This was to make it where the crew wasn't crying like little babies anytime Doctor McCoy so much as looked their way. It had nothing to do with her thinking he was pulling a stunt like her ex husband Wayne McGrath. Surely Doctor Leonard McCoy wouldn't break the resolve of young medics just to seduce them later. Especially not the very young and very pretty Naomi. The very Naomi that Corinne saw just seconds ago saying she hoped that Doctor McCoy was in a better mood.

No. This was to better the work environment. Nothing more. Corinne stepped behind the Doctor, clearing her throat so he knew she was there. Then in a low tone, so only he could hear, "We need to talk when you get a moment."

Doctor McCoy turned to see who addressed him. Corinne thinks she saw a look of annoyance cross his face before he relaxed. She knew he didn't roll his eyes like the younger medics did so she could automatically discount that theory. He did breathe a sigh of relief once he realized it was her, the look of annoyance having been reserved for someone else. "Things have calmed down. We can speak now, or did this require privacy?"

Privacy! Definitely privacy, Corinne's mind screamed at her. Outwardly she remained calm, "Privacy, if you will." 

Corinne made a note to talk to Naomi and maybe the other newer additions about standing up for themselves and to remind them Dr. McCoy wasn't going to bite their heads off. She vaguely had a thought of wishing he would bite her, but bit her lip to focus her thoughts as they went into the room that served as McCoy's office. Once inside he looked at her expectantly. Fuck his eyes were blue, she had been reading too many trashy stories. Focus Corinne. Focus.

"I wanted to discuss with you the incident of all newer members of the team, myself excluded, breaking down and crying." She realized then how awkward she felt when talking to anyone but Nyota one on one. Where did she focus her eyes with Nyota? Where should she focus now. She tugged on a sleeve for her uniform thankful they required long sleeves on this ship. "Not blaming you, plus I am a bit annoyed they decided I should be a mother figure… Just don't tear into them. They are new to this. Before coming here they were in academy which does nothing to prepare them for…" she motioned vaguely to encompass the room they were in and the ship, "For this. For you, mainly. I will be giving them a talk on how to better handle criticism and to not think it's targeted wholly toward them. You were a jerk to everyone, granted we were going slower than needed for the situation."

She finally took a breath and found she was looking just past his shoulder. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind that as much as a lot of others back home and on her previous assignment had. He shook with silent laughter. "Is that why they broke down? I thought I had stepped on their toes."

Corinne just noted he meant it as a joke before she opened her mouth to assure him they had not been physically harmed. "They aren't accustomed to you, is all. I assure you they will adapt." She straightened her sleeve as she had twisted it quite a bit while she spoke. "They're young so they still have time to adjust to different personalities. If they had the same old bat that taught when I was there they were likely just told how things worked and never tested."

The doctor had since regained his composure. He had been warned at how Corinne was a bit lost when it came to socializing. Nyota and all of the references they had mentioned it. Most asked that it never be known they had said something good about the woman. Likely due to the influence of her ex husband, he presumed.

Corinne sighed, "Just… don't go full on angry doctor on them until I get a chance to talk to them." This went way smoother than she had thought. She had pictured herself and Dr McCoy having a yelling match or somesuch. "Mostly they seem homesick having been surrounded by fellow students often makes that environment easier to take."

She frowned as the doctor grinned at her. "They seem to have decided you're a motherly type." He straightened. "They start calling me daddy or father and we're going to the Captain."

Corinne chuckled. "I will let them know. I am taking them to the Captain the first time one of them calls me mommy." 

The doctor laughed in earnest now. "Best get back before they wonder what we're doing. After you."

Corinne nodded, heading back outside to her duty. Fuck his eyes were blue. She really needed to lay off the trashy novels for a bit.


End file.
